


holy shit

by Mimmikyu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Smut, fuck my life, i deserve to be in HELL for this, i havent posted in a year, im screaming, this is such a bad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmikyu/pseuds/Mimmikyu
Summary: HI THIS IS A REALLY BAD SMUTFIC WRITTEN BY MECOPYCAT AND DENNIS ARE OCS AND DENNIS ISNT EVEN MINEI ONLY MADE THIS BC THE OWNER OF DENNIS WOULDNT FUCKING ERP WITH METHIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DONT GIVE ME ROOM TO EXPERIMENT WITH SEXUALITY





	holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> copycat's real name is seth
> 
> theres probably a shitton of mistakes but i dont even fucking care lol

Copycat and Dennis had what you’d call a “BDSM role-playing” type of sexual relationship.

Often times, Copycat would act like a kitty and Dennis would act like the master. It somehow aroused Copycat when he’d call him, “Kitty-Cat” or something of that sort. It didn’t help that the collar around his neck was worn during it, which gave him more of a submissive edge to be totally owned by Dennis, his true master.

Dennis was aroused by the pure fact that he had total control over Copycat and his actions. If kitty disobeyed, then there would be consequences. Though Copycat hadn’t really pushed the lines too often, sometimes he’d get a punishment without warning, like Dennis pulling his tentacles or choking him for a few seconds. 

Early one day, Dennis had hooked up a little leash to his collar and paraded him around the room for a little while, soon letting him go to eat. When Copycat got to the table, he found that Dennis had merely left him a bowl of goldfish-shaped crackers and a bowl full of milk. He reached his head down, placed his hands on the table, and began to lap up the milk, soon digging into the crackers too. For a while, Dennis watched as his pet ate his food, curling pasta around his fork. He giggled somewhat, calling Copycat “cute” and “beautiful” every now and again. Copycat personally didn’t mind this. He was the pet, after all.

When Copycat was finished, Dennis dismissed him to do whatever he wanted to do. Copycat, of course, followed what he said and took the time to get changed. He walked into the closet with a set of clothes, setting them down onto the floor once he got in there. He turned on the light and closed the door, wanting this little outfit to be a surprise. He slowly took off his shirt and pants, revealing his undergarments. He took those off as well. As he did so, he steadied his collar and picked up the main outfit. He slipped it on like a onesie, zipping it up as far as he could in the back. It was pure black, with a long, curly cat tail sticking out in the back. He slipped on some gloves, socks and a pair of cat ears on a headband. Since their closet had a mirror, he looked into it and purred slightly, making a few mewling noises.

For the next few hours, he lied on his and Dennis’ bed, changing positions every half hour or so. When Dennis strolled in, Copycat was in a horseshoe-shaped position. He purred and looked up as Dennis entered, slowly blinking at him.

“What are you doing on there?”

The question was asked in such a voice that it already aroused Copycat; such a calm and curious yet demanding tone. Dennis was his master and he wanted to please him. 

“Being a kitty, mrew,” Copycat mewled, licking one of the gloves.

Dennis crawled onto the bed and took a good, hard look at the… new design. He reached down a hand and scratched his pet’s cheek with a chuckle. “You’re all dressed up, kitty. Perhaps, I should return the favor for surprising me… of course, in a good way.” He began to unbuckle his pants. “I’ve been in a good mood anyway today. Things have been pleasant and you've been a good little pet.” He slowly unzipped the zipper, pulling his pants down. He then pulled his underwear down, revealing his thick cock to Copycat, who looked very surprised.

“F-for me, Master? Are you sure?” Copycat said, gazing in awe at Dennis’ cock.

“It’s a treat for a good little kitty like you.” He took Copycat’s jaw into his hand. pulling him closer. Copycat blushed slightly and giggled, licking sparingly at the member before him. He began to tremble at the thought of Dennis’ cock inside him, remembering how it felt the last time they fucked. He could barely remember it since Dennis had apparently fucked him so hard that he passed out. Copycat knew what Dennis was capable of, so he tried hard to be a good little pet.

Copycat eventually took the tip into his mouth, wrapping his flexible little tongue around the cock, placing one hand near the base of it. Slowly and carefully, he worked his way down, careful not to bite. Dennis groaned and ran his hands through Copycat’s hair, also scratching his cheek as well. Copycat eventually came to bobbing his head up and down.

“Oh fuck…” groaned Dennis, looking down at Copycat. “Such a good kitty… you’re my kitty… only my kitty…”

Eventually, Copycat got to the end of the cock, sucking slower to be careful he didn’t choke. Suddenly, against his will, his gag reflex kicked into gear and made him cough. Dennis frowned slightly and pulled his cock out of the pet’s mouth. A line of drool went straight down Copycat’s chin as he looked up in somewhat disappointment in himself. His big red eyes begged for more, though he didn’t receive. All he got from Dennis was a pat on the head and a promise to come back.

Although it took a while for Dennis to come back, he entered the room completely dressed up in a fancy suit (sans pants, however) and a pair of handcuffs. Copycat watched Dennis trot over to the bed and sit down, taking his hands into his and cuffing them. Copycat glanced up and down from the handcuffs to his master’s face, curiosity in his eyes. He stretched his arms apart to try to break out of them, but Dennis pulled Copycat closer and kissed him passionately. As they broke apart, Dennis pulled away slightly and placed a hand on his cock, slightly jacking it off as he stood up. He reached a hand down to scratch behind Copycat’s ear and said, “One more chance, kitty.”

Copycat’s eyes lit up in delight as he leaned forward and began to suck the cock again, placing the two cuffed hands onto the cock. Dennis grunted loudly and grabbed his ponytail, creating a steady motion back and forth. Copycat hadn’t began sliding his head back and forth, so he was perfectly prepared for when Dennis began to thrust into his mouth with little warning. Copycat moaned slightly, closing his eyes and taking the cock further and further into his throat. Suddenly, Dennis pulled out, leaving a trail of saliva between the head of his cock and Copycat’s mouth.

Copycat panted, looking up to his master with a bit of tire. Dennis smirked and signaled for Copycat to flip over. Copycat obeyed and wondered what Master would do with him.

Then, he felt the fabric of the suit being ripped in the back. This surprised him, but not as much as the warm, wriggling thing he felt inside of him. He moaned and gripped the bed, panting as Dennis’ tongue wriggled inside him. Copycat considered this a treat, since usually he didn’t get pleasured by his own fluids. “M-master…” he moaned out, gripping the bed. “Fuck me… please, please fuck me…”

Copycat’s prayers were soon to be answered when he felt Dennis’ cock inside him, digging deep into his insides and just completely fucking him up figuratively. Copycat kept on moaning and making all sorts of pleasured kitty sounds. He then felt a hand spanking onto an ass cheek which made him yowl. Another one followed and a rain of spanks came down upon him. This did hurt, but he was too aroused to care. Dennis was fucking him just right and how he really wanted it.

“M-master has a big cock… Master has a v-very big cock…” Copycat moaned as he was spanked again. He was caught off guard by Dennis suddenly pulling his tentacles and giggling at the sign of his submission. This made Copycat bend over and kind of choke. Dennis kept thrusting over a over, but at a much slower rate. Occasionally he’d return to a faster pace, but it became more and more apparent that he was releasing himself inside of Copycat. 

After Dennis was done, he let a little bit of cum drip from his cock onto near the area of the bridge. He then forced Copycat onto his back and proceeded to kiss him, jacking off his hard erection that had lasted for the entire little play. Soon, Copycat let out a groan and came right into Dennis’ hand.

Dennis slightly nuzzled Copycat as soon as he was done cumming. Dennis wrapped his arms around him and continued to kiss him. They rolled around on the bed, making out in the messy state they situated themselves in. After a half hour or so they broke apart with Copycat suggesting, “I think we should take a shower…”

Dennis had gotten up and shrugged, picking up Copycat bridal style and nuzzling him. “I love you so much, Seth.”

Copycat wrapped his arms around Dennis’ neck for support and.whispered, “I love you too, Dennis.”


End file.
